1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer connected to a video apparatus such as a video camera and a television set to print an image and a printing method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen video printers storing one frame or one field constituting image signals, which are picked up by a video apparatus such as a video camera in an image memory, and printing image data saved in the image memory. This video printer is connected not only to the above-mentioned video camera but also to an ultrasonic image-pickup device, an MRI, an electronic microscope, an endoscope and the like and is used in a wide range of fields, such as medical facilities, research laboratories, and schools.
In such video printer, image signals from various video apparatuses connected to an input terminal are taken in at a desired timing and stored in the image memory. Then, printing of one image or a plurality of images on a sheet of recording paper can be immediately done by pressing a print button after selecting a print direction, print mode and the like. With such availability, it is general practice that a plurality of kinds of vide apparatuses are connected via a selector to one video printer or a plurality of users share and use one video printer.